


Happy Endings

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brain Dump, But I regret nothing, Crack, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Tickling, i don't know what happened, maybe a little bit of regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: It's everything Gladio could've wanted.  Love... romance... but will there be a happy ending?





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute 100% ridiculousness and was written quickly, but it struck me at an odd moment and I just had to write it out or be plagued by it for eternity! I hope whoever reads this gets a laugh or a smile out of it and enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> You can also find me at: ragewerther.tumblr
> 
> Enjoy! :D

**_Summer of 1898, Insomnia Manor:_ **

_ The nickering of the horses within the stables had always been calming to Gladiolus.  Being raised a stable hand for the Royal Family suited him perfectly. He couldn’t imagine being one of the royal or elite up in their towers of gold and forced to mask their emotions and intentions behind fake smiles and large purses.  Give him a good hard days work anytime over a stuffy gala. _

_ However, while he rebelled at the idea of a life of unearned leisure there was one leisure of which he yearned. _

_ Ignis Scientia. _

_ Advisor to the crowned Prince of Lucis and one of the most gorgeous creatures to walk the streets of this city, Ignis was a treasure beyond mortal worth to the stable hand. _

_ The first time he’d ever laid eyes on the man he’d been standing at the head of the carriage, checking the fastenings of the harness once more as the Prince and his Advisor stepped into the cab. _

_ Amber eyes met verdigris green and it felt like the earth shook beneath his feet. _

_ While Gladio was all tanned, strong muscle that rippled with every movement, Ignis was refined and accurate to an almost sharp precision.  His tall frame leading more to agile movements that made the stable hand ache to see him in actions that were anything but proper. _

_ It all started simply enough.  Tossing the man a confident smile or a cheeky wink here and there only got him quickly rebuffed, the Advisor all but turning his nose up at the man and ignoring him in favour of chasing after his young protege. _

_ This didn’t deter the stable hand. _

_ Little notes found their way into the Advisors hand as Gladio held the coach door open and offered his hand to help the bespectacled man inside. _ _   
_ _ The first few were quickly returned. _

_ Then they were tossed out the cab window as they made their way down the path leading to the street. _

_ Then… they were kept. _

_ Cherished. _

_ And soon little notes began to find their way into Gladio’s hands as well. _

_ Chuckling to himself as he thought over the past few months, Gladio stood next to the manors prized Grey Stallion, Nyx, brushing out his coat as he cooled down from the recent return of a months trip of the royal family and their entourage to the lush lands of Leide. _

_ “If you didn’t keep trying to show off to the pretty mares you wouldn’t get worked up like this and spatter mud all over yourself,” Gladio chided the stallion who only snorted and stomped his hoof just a little too close to Gladio’s foot. _

_ An answering whicker of a laugh made its presence known behind him and he narrowed his eyes as he turned around to see the white gelding that was Nyx’s harness mate, staring at him with haughty disapproval. _

_ “Don’t you egg him on, Ravus.  You’re just as bad at showing off,” Gladio warned, turning back around only to hear his tack box of brushes being overturned, followed by a snort of derision. _

_ “Am I interrupting something?” a clear, posh voice asked from the end of the stables aisleway. _

_ Instantly glancing up, Gladio caught the sight of his beloved, his heart beating faster in his broad chest. _

_ As the notes had passed between them all those months ago, something had sparked and then grown into a flame that refused to be quenched. _

_ With every look shared between them the flames were fanned and a heat grew and grew until they thought they would both combust from it. _

_ Neither had acted upon the desire that swept them both up, but now… in this moment after being away from each other for so long… the need was too strong. _

_ Gladio moved forward quickly, dropping the curry comb he’d been using into a pile of straw near Nyx’s stall. _

_ Ignis walked forward with equal fervor, the fire of desire burning bright in his eyes as he took in the tall and robust figure in front of him. _

_ Gladio’s hair was undone and fell in waves over his shoulders, his shirt open against his sweat soaked chest to help with the heat of the summer, but it also revealed the defined muscle beneath. _

_ Ignis was all legs and angles, but his broad shoulders tapered down into a lithe waist that Gladio ached to get his hands on.  The advisor wore a white shirt beneath a pressed vest and slacks. Gladio wanted nothing more than to get to the gorgeous and pale skin he knew lay underneath for him to claim with lips, teeth and tongue. _

_ In an instant, Gladio had swept Ignis up in his strong, muscled arms, strong hands sweeping up to cradle the back of his head as he brought his lips to the other mans in a deep and fervent kiss. _

_ A gasp of want and need escaped the proper young Tenebrean and his hands came up to fist in Gladio’s luscious hair, a growl rumbling in the toned chest of the stable hand. _

_ “Gods, how long I’ve wanted this,” Ignis gasped, turning his head to the side as Gladio ravaged his neck with nips and kisses, his tongue tasting over his pulsepoint before nipping at it lightly. _

_ “Gods, how long I’ve wanted you,” Gladio growled against the sensitive skin, eliciting a shiver from the other man and only kindling the fire that had completely overtaken the both of them. _

_ Gladio’s hands reached down to squeeze at the Advisors arse, before hoisting him up with his hands under his thighs. _

_ Ignis was quick to submit, legs wrapping around Gladio’s strong and muscled torso, the movement helping to undo buttons that were hardly being held into place and letting the stable hands muscles be put on full display for Ignis to see. _

_ “I need you, Ignis,” Gladio groaned against his mouth as he carried him towards the feed room, settling him in a bed of straw as he began to undo the vest and buttons of the other shirt. _

_ Oh.. oh yes… b-but, Gladio... wh-what… unnnh… what about the horses?” _

_ Gladio, who had been kissing a path down Ignis’s exposed chest and stomach toward the growing bulge in his pants paused and looked up at him with amber eyes that shined like refined aged whiskey. _

_ “Let them watch.” _

_ “OH!  Ooooh~...” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“-adio?”

“Gladio?”

“Gladiolus?”

“Gladiolus have you heard a  _ word _ of what I just said?”

“Hu-wha?” Gladio asked, snapping his head up from his newest purchase from the bookstore down the street from Ignis’s apartment.  It claimed to be the story of a romance that could span centuries with a heat unlike any other. How could he say no to that?

Ignis was stood in front of him, arms crossed and looking over the Shield with an amused and exasperated look.

“Um… yeah?” Gladio said, his cheeks darkening slightly as he slowly closed the book and attempted to hide it under a nearby sofa cushion… in full view of the man he was trying to hide it from.

Rolling his eyes Ignis quickly snatched the book from his partner and looked over the cover, a smile threatening to break over his lips.

“Oh, love.  I thought you were done reading this filth.  ‘ _ The Stallion of the Stable _ ’?  Really?” Ignis teased, looking over the cover which showed a man who was far too oiled holding a woman with her bosoms only just being held into her dress, looking as if she was going to faint into a pile of straw.  “I feel dirty even holding this.”

“Hey!  There’s some good writing in these!” Gladio grumbled back as he swiped the book from Ignis’s giving hands.  “It’s a really good story about a man who falls in love with someone who is out of his reach, but their love is so strong they still find a way to be together.  How is that filth?!” Would Gladio defend his book to the last? Absolutely. Would he ever admit that he’d inserted himself and Ignis into the starring roles?

Never.

This time Ignis did smile and he couldn’t suppress a chuckle.

“With the amount of attention you give those books it’s amazing I don’t get jealous.  Should I act as some of those women then to get your attentions?” he teased, eyes sparkling with mischief.  In an instant, Ignis had his wrist pressed to his forehead, walking closer to a kitchen chair nearby and leaning against it.

“Oh my stars!  I am so overwhelmed by your manly manness of manliness!” he swooned, putting on his best southern accent which sounded more like he was drunk then anything else.  “How am I… a dainty thing as I am… supposed to think when I have such a rough and rugged  _ stallion _ so near-no G-GLADIO!  G-Get your hahaha-hands off mehehe!”

Gladio was a patient man, but even he could only take so much teasing and had rushed the poor Advisor, sweeping him up into his arms and tickling the daylights out of him.  Poor Ignis was only able to snort and laugh wildly as he batted ineffectually at the hands attacking his sides and stomach.

“What was that, Iggy?  You makin’ fun of me?” Gladio teased as he nuzzled his scruff against Ignis’s neck and earned himself a renewed round of ridiculous giggling.

“St-stahahap!  Stop I’m.. Ihihi-I’m sorry!” he squealed before Gladio finally relented and swept the man up into his arms bridal style, surprising the hell out of Ignis who found himself laughing for a whole other reason now.  Ducking down quickly, the Shield easily stole the last of the giggles from Ignis’s lips and soon both were smiling too much to carry on.

“You’re such a nuisance,” Gladio chuckled as Ignis wound his arms around his neck and pressed a few more soft kisses against his jaw, making him hum happily at the attention.

“Yes, but it gives me the results I wanted.  Do I have your attention now?” Ignis purred playfully.

“Definitely,” Gladio murmured in return, pressing a more heated kiss back against Ignis’s lips as he slowly began to make his way down the hall to their bedroom.

Even if he didn’t finish his book tonight… there was still a happy ending in his future.


End file.
